Their Not Ordinary People
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: After Ciel orders Sebastian out of his sight, Sebastian goes to live with Lady Candy and her butler, Rei. Sebastian figures out there not normal. Rei is like him, and she gets attracted to him. Sebastian doesn't seem to like her, but she'll do anything to get him to. But when she meets someone new, she might change her mind...
1. Chapter 1

Ciel and Sebastian rode in the carriage to there new home. "We are here, my lord," Sebastian said and opened the door for Ciel. Ciel stepped out of the carriage and looked at the new house he now had possession of. It was a old house, a house not suitable for a Phantomhive. "It'll have to do," Ciel said and walked to the door, his loyal butler by his side. Sebastian pulled the key out of his pocket. He unlocked and opened the door for Ciel.

"Tea will be served in a couple of minutes, my lord. Today, we will be serving jasmine tea, imported from China, with a side of cheesecake," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and walked into the house. Sebastian walked to the carriage, shaking his head. _My lord, why have you been dodging talking to me, _Sebastian thought. He grabbed Ciel's bag and his own. He closed the carriage door and walked into the house. He put Ciel's bag in the room. He served tea a few minutes later.

After, there was a knock on the door. "I will get it Sebastian," Ciel said and stood up. Sebastian nodded and picked up Ciel's dishes. He was in the kitchen as Ciel opened the door. "Hello," Ciel said to the human in front of him. "Who might you be?"

"Hi," the person said. "I am Cindy Carmelo. I heard you were moving in this house, and I wanted to say welcome. So, Welcome!" Cindy smiled at Ciel like he was a normal boy. "Were are you parents?"

Ciel looked at Cindy and said, "My parents were killed in a fire. I live with my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Cindy looked at him with a sad look in her face.

"Well, I'm sorry for bringing it up," Cindy said. Sebastian popped up behind Ciel.

"My lord, who is this," he asked. Ciel turned around and said, "Sebastian, this is Cindy. Make her some tea." Sebastian nodded and walked away. "Would you like to come in," Ciel asked. Cindy nodded and Ciel lead her to the dining room. Sebastian was already there, tea waiting for both of them.

Ciel sat down at one chair and Cindy sat at the next. "Tell me about yourself, Cindy," Ciel said and took a sip of his tea.

Cindy shifted uncomfortably on her chair. "Okay. Well, I'm Cindy Carmelo. I live down the street from here. I'm 11 and live with my own butler, Rei. Rei's family has been butlers for our family for 100 years. I feel sorry for her, so I give her as many breaks as she can take. She was born to be my butler, caring for only me and just me." Ciel nodded and Cindy toke a sip of her tea. " She is only 16 and she's my butler. She needs her on life. I don't want people to think her only life is 'Cindy Carmelo's own personal butler." Cindy stopped there.

"What happened to your parents, Cindy," Ciel asked. Sebastian wanted to know to, but he had to stay quiet under Ciel's order.

"My parents," Cindy said, "abandoned me at a young age. Rei said they had told me I was filth and never wanted to see me again. I was always jealous of people with moms and dads. I was always angry when they said they hated there parents." Cindy looked down at her reflection in her tea. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down that hall right there," Sebastian said and pointed. "I'll show you if you need me to." Cindy nodded and followed Sebastian down the hall. Sebastian pointed to a door on his left. "Lady Cindy, that is the restroom," he said.

Cindy smiled at him and said, "Thanks... Hey, um, could you stay out here for me?" Sebastian looked a little surprised but nodded and said he would stay right there for her. Cindy stepped in the room and closed the door. She splashed some water on her face and said these three words: "Mom, dad, Candy." She felt her back grow fur. She clutched her back in pain.

"Mom, please, less-." Cindy said. Sebastian overheard her and knocked on the door. "Lady Cindy, are you okay," Sebastian said. There was no answer, just a strange meow. Sebastian hesitated, but then he thought if he waited there Cindy may be dead. "I'm coming in." Sebastian opened the door and looked at the most cutest kitten he ever lied eyes on. It looked up at him in fear with its green eyes.

Sebastian picked it up and petted its black fur. It had a caller around its neck. Sebastian looked at it and read 'Candy.' Just then, Ciel stomped down the hall. "Sebastian, what's taking so long," Ciel said. He noticed the open door and peeked in. "Sebastian! You know I'm allergic to cats! This is an order," Ciel said and sneezed. "Get out of my sight, and take that thing with you." Ciel had already forgotten about Cindy.

Sebastian kneeled down, one hand over his demon heart, the other holding the cat. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian said and walked out of the bathroom. He left the house with the cat in hands. He stood on the sidewalk outside Ciel's home. The cat jumped from his arms. "Come back," Sebastian called out. The cat kept running and didn't stop. Sebastian ran after it, and as the cat turned to a home, Sebastian saw the girl kneeling in the doorway. The cat jumped into her lap.

"Mistress Candy," she said. "You get in so much trouble in that form."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mistress Candy," she said. "You get in so much trouble in that form."

(#)

Her dirt brown hair covered her face and reddish brown eyes. _She looks like a- but that can not be, _Sebastian thought. She waved her hand over the cats body, and a few moments later, Cindy's bare body was in the girl's arms. "Please don't look at my mistress's bare body, Sebastian Michaelis," the girl said, looking up at him with her red eyes. Sebastian turned away from her.

"You must be Rei, Lady Cindy's own personal butler," Sebastian said.

"Who is this Cindy you speak of? I serve to Candy Carmelo," Rei said, dressing the sleeping Candy. "You may now look," Rei said. Sebastian turned, to find that Rei was awfully close with no Cindy.

"The girl you were just holding," Sebastian said, "told my lord that she was Cindy."

Rei toke a step towards him, her cheeks feeling as hot as lava. _So this is the demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, the name Ciel Phantomhive gave him. He's so much cuter in person,_ Rei thought. _Focus, Rei. Just because the most talked about demon is in front of you doesn't mean you have to tense up._ "Sebastian," Rei said, clutching the end of her skirt. "Would you like to stay here?"

Sebastian toke a step toward her. "I would love too, if you weren't a demon too," Sebastian said. "But it seems I have no choice but to accept, so I will. But may you please tell me were my room is?"

"Follow me," Rei said, as Sebastian stepped beside her. They walked through long halls and many rooms, finally stopping at the room labeled 'Visitors Only.'

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said. "But I will be staying here a while, may I be given a different room?" Rei nodded and lead him to the end of the hall. _Score! He'll be staying next to my room, _Rei thought.

"Right here," he showed him. Sebastian nodded a thank you and walked in the room. Rei turned and went into her room. She lied on her bed. _So that is Sebastian, the demon who is tied down to one little boy, Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian is one of the most known and loved demons, but no demon has ever tried to get him, well, a girl that is. Sebastian, why do you have to be so dreamy? Your so dreamy, _Rei thought. _You make every girls hearts skip a beat. You make my body feel like lava. I think I'm like the others. Like every other demon. Sebastian, how do you not have a girlfriend yet? Do they not remind you of cats? Am I ever going to talk to you like I did earlier? I talked to him normally till I saw he was him. He's so cute. _

Rei kept thinking about him in till she had to go make breakfast._ Finally_, Rei thought and got up.


	3. Chapter 3

Rei was in the kitchen. like she usually was at 4:00 in the morning. She was making breakfast for Candy. She was making eggs and bacon, her mistress's favorite. After she was done, she put it in the heater for food that they owned. As she did so, she heard the door open and Sebastian's voice. "You better haven't made me food. I am a demon, I don't eat human food," he said. Her body felt like lava as she turned around.

"N-N-N-Nope," she stammered. "I-I-I-I-I didn't make any for you." Sebastian nodded and left the room. Rei sneaked out of the kitchen and followed him down the halls and past rooms. He stopped at the living room and sat down. "Rei," he said. "I know your there. Come sit down next to me and tell me how you came to meet Lady Candy." Rei came out of the shadow she was hiding in and sat next to him.

"My father and mother told me at a young age I would serve Mistress Candy. That I would be her loyal butler. Her loyal demon butler. I had to make a contract with her as a newborn. After I did, The seal was in the shape of a cat. It's on her back, and my fingernail. Mistress Candy can change forms after saying 'Mom, Dad, Candy.' After a few years, Mistress finally got hold of her powers. I told her mom, but she stood there in fear. My daughter is cat filth, she said. I never want to see her again. Her father walked in as she shrieked that. He said that I can keep that filth or I can kill it. I kept my mistress, and my father ran off with her mom and dad," Rei said. She showed the seal on her fingernail. "I can't show you it on Mistress Candy, for hers has grown to small to see. I end the contract when I reproduce and she dies after reproducing, too."

Sebastian said, "Well, that may take a while." Rei looked into Sebastian's eyes. _He's so cute! I just want to kiss him, _Rei thought. She stood. "I need to wake Mistress Candy. You can do whatever you like, Sebastian," she said and left the room. Her body cooled down and she woke Candy. "Mistress Candy," she said. Candy opened her eyes and stretched.

Rei dressed Candy. "Today we will be having eggs and bacon, Mistress Candy," she said and lead Candy to the table. Sebastian stood next to the table, a plate ready with tea and silverware, and a napkin. Candy looked a surprised to see him. _He is a butler to that little boy,_Candy said and sat at the table. "Thank you, Sebastian," she said. Sebastian kneeled and put his hand over his heart.

"Anything for the one who owns the house I stay at, Lady Candy," he said and stood. Candy was hit by a shock of surprise. _He knows my name, but how?! This must be taken care of- _"Lady Candy," he said. "You must be surprised how I know your name. Rei told me, but I won't harm you unless my lord tells me to." Suddenly, Ciel's voice came into his mind.

_Sebastian, did you get that thing gone? Come home this instant. This butler I hired makes tea to blah, _Ciel said. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian said. "Excuse me, Lady Candy. My lord is waiting." He turned as Candy nodded. Rei's heart sank. _I let him stay here overnight, and yet he runs off? I just wanted to get to know him, _Rei thought. "Rei, I will be back." Rei's heart skipped a beat as he left. _He can read my mind, too!_

(#)

Ciel stood in the doorway, an angry look across is face. "Sebastian," he said. "I told you to leave, you are disobeying my order! But that _thing _isn't with you, so you can still come in." Ciel moved aside as Sebastian walked up. Ciel followed behind him and they walked in the living room. It was an absolute mess. Sebastian looked around to see who created the mess, and who stood there was someone he really didn't want to speak with.

"Oh, bassy," the one in front of him said. "Please help me. I'm just a lady, I can't clean this up myself."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, bassy," the one in front of him said. "Please help me. I'm just a lady, I can't clean this up myself."

(#)

"Grell," Sebastian said with an angry look on his face. "Why are you here?"

"Bassy, why would you say that to a lady? I am a lady," Grell said and cuddled up to Sebastian. "Bassy, why would you?" Sebastian pushed him off and cleaned up. The room was spotless in seconds. "Seriously, Grell," he said. "Why do you ever try. You give me a headache." He held his head as Grell started yelling at him about how he was a lady and why would he ever say anything like that.

Sebastian sighed and kicked Grell in the face. He left the house while Grell followed him. "Bassy, why would you do that," he yelled at him. Sebastian turned to face Grell.

"Grell," he said. "I'm going to Lady Candy's, you can't come with me." He kicked Grell has hard as he could and Grell started crying. Sebastian walked into the house and said, "Lady Candy, I'm here," he walked into the dining room, and there was a little note posted on the wall. Rei had wrote it. It said:

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Mistress Candy and I went to the market. Please, stay here till we will return._

_Sincerely,_

_Rei_

Sebastian could read the erased 'I love you' behind the sincerely. Sebastian shook his head. He was Ciel's butler, and always would be. He had no time for romance. He couldn't date anyone unless Ciel ordered him. He didn't even want to date Rei anyway. He didn't like her, but she had feelings for him. He had to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't stay with a demon. He turned to go as he heard the door open.

"Sebastian," he heard Ciel say. "This is an order. Come home with me!" Sebastian got in his knee and said, "Yes, my lord." He got up and walked to the door. He walked home by Ciel's side. Ciel had left the door open. "Sebastian," he said. "Stay by my side! That's an order! Forget what I said about staying out of my sight." Candy's carriage passed by as he said that. Rei had over heard him and felt her heart break. She loved him, and she wanted him to stay with her. She would do anything to keep him. She stopped the carriage.

"Sebastian," she called out. Sebastian and Ciel turned. "Sebastian, who is this girl," Ciel demanded.

"My lord," Sebastian said. "That is Rei, Lady Candy's butler." Ciel had a confused look on his face. "Lady Cindy lied to us about her name. Her real name is Lady Candy." Ciel nodded. "Rei," Sebastian said. "I have been granted to come back to my lord." Rei looked at him angrily. She wanted him to herself. Ciel was not allowed to have him.

"Sebastian," she said. "I want to tell you something." She let go of the reins for the horse and got out of the carriage. She walked up to him and said, "Sebastian Michaelis of the demon world, I, Rei Starner from the demon world, pronounce my love to you. My lord is Mistress Candy Carmelo." Sebastian looked at her.

"Rei Starner from the demon world, I, Sebastian Michaelis from the demon world, decline your love to me in till my lord, Ciel Phantomhive, agrees," Sebastian said and looked at Ciel. Ciel shook his head. They turned around and walked in the house.

Rei wanted to cry. She wanted to race in the house and steal Sebastian. She wanted him. But he didn't want her. She hated herself. She wasn't pretty enough to get Sebastian, she wasn't pretty at all. She was ugly. She walked back to the carriage. She never wanted to feel like this, but Sebastian Michaelis made her heart skip a beat. "I'll get him one day," she said. "I'll get him one day."


	5. Chapter 5

"Claude, you naughty boy," the boy said. "Your mine, not hers. I have a seal to prove it!" The boy showed his tongue, revealing Claude's spider contract.

(#)

The boy gave Rei a disgusted look. "Hello, I'm Rei Starner," Rei said. "Who might you be?" Rei already knew who the boy was but wanted to be polite. The boy was Alois Trancy, proven by his seal on his tongue. The boy grabbed Claudes arm and said, "I'm Alois Trancy. Now come on, Claude."

Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose so the sun reflected perfectly off his glasses. "Yes, your highness," he said and turned away from Rei. He started to walk away, Alois holding on to his arm. All of a sudden, Alois turned around and stuck his tongue out at Rei and laughed. He turned back around and started to pester Claude again with his never-ending taunts.

(#)

Claude remained expressionless like he usually was, then Alois started making fun of Rei. Claude snapped. "Your highness, keep Rei out of this," he said, angrily. Alois looked at him in horror. He kicked Claude. "Don't you ever say anything like that again, Claude! Your mine and I have a seal to prove it," Alois screamed at him. Claude calmed and said, "Yes, your highness."

Claude was tired of remaining expressionless to this little brat. He wanted to have his feast and stay with Rei. Rei belonged to him, literally. He had made a tiny seal on her back, so tiny no one could see it no matter what. But he knew it was there, and so did Kat. Rei was his first crush He still loved Rei, and he always would. He wished Rei loved him back. They could stay together forever.

Claude smiled for the longest time. Whenever he thought about Rei, she made him smile. She was so beautiful, smart, and a demon, like him. She had the rare brown red eyes of a demon. Rei was special not only because of her red brown eyes, but her essence was nothing compared to the other demons.

(#)

Rei couldn't sleep that night. She looked at the slip of paper for the millionth time that night. She remembered the expression of Ciel's face when he wrote Alois's name. He wanted Alois dead no matter what. He wanted him dead but didn't want to kill him himself, and he didn't want Sebastian to do it either. Rei clenched the paper in her hand. She looked at the crumbled up paper in her hand.

_I can't kill him even if I wanted. I'm not that kind of person to kill my own childhood friend, _Rei thought. She threw the ball as hard as she could into the trash can. She didn't want Sebastian anymore. She wanted Claude. And she would get him. She remembered what Kat had told her the last day before she had to leave.

**Flashback**

_"Hello, Kat," Rei said and walked up to Kat. _

_"Hello," Kat said. _

_"I need to tell you something," Rei said. "I'm leaving tomorrow. My mistress is being born. Her name is Mistress Candy."_

_Kat nodded. "Well, I need to tell you something too. Claude told me tell you it on the last day you were here. He wanted me to tell you that he only talked to you because he thought you were beautiful. Then he got to know you. He said he learned you were smart, funny, beautiful, and nice. He knows your a cat but he doesn't care, Rei. Rei, you are Claude Faustuse's very first crush and love." Kat walked off and Rei looked at the spot were Kat was sitting._

_She had a surprised look on her face. She wish she could tell Claude she loved him too. But there was no time. She had to make the seal in exactly 13 hours and 15 seconds. She needed to pack the little things she had with her and leave the demon world immediately. _

**Flashback End**

Rei grabbed the paper she kept for years. It was a small letter from Kat. It read;

_Rei, my dearest friend,_

_I miss you dearly. I'm still waiting here for my own lord. It is very boring without you here. Everybody has left but Sammy, Tom, and I. We don't talk much because we don't like each other. I hope you write back. Please write in demon words. I know you have been with Candy and can't come back. You must have forgotten how to read, but not write, demon. Write cell 33990. It will send it straight to me. _

_Love, _

_Kat_

Rei held the letter close to her demon heart. "I'll never forget you, Kat," Rei said aloud. "For as long as I live, I will never forget you."


	6. Chapter 6

Rei held the letter close to her demon heart. "I'll never forget you, Kat," Rei said aloud. "For as long as I live, I will never forget you."

(#)

Rei sat awake in bed as the sun rose. She was planning to go to Ciel's for breakfast because she was confused and grumpy. She just wanted to figure out if she would end up with Claude. She has known and loved Claude for more than Sebastian. As she was growing up, Sebastian was the quiet but sexy kind. But she liked Claude. Her head was mixed up. One minute she loves Sebastian, the other she wants Claude.

Rei got up and grabbed the crumpled paper from the trash. She started crying. She almost killed the one she loved. She was willing to do so. She wished she never met Sebastian. She wish she would have told Claude how she felt. Rei was confused and sad and angry. She sprawled out on the floor and sobbed. She was so confused. She hated it. She wanted answers. She wanted to know.

Suddenly, she heard her door open. "Rei," said a voice. It sounded like Claude. She turned to find a expressionless Claude staring at her. "Rei, your a mess. Come with me." Claude picked up the crying Rei and toke her to the Trancy mansion. He fixed her hair and changed her clothes, for she had fallen asleep. Rei kept holding on to Claude as he stood near her. He smiled again. She was magnificent.

**Rei's Dream**

_Rei was pushed in a ring of some sort. Sebastian stood there with Claude next to him. _

_"In the power of love," the announcer said, "Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus fight for the love of Rei Starner, the beautiful, smart, and nice demon!" _

_Rei grabbed Claudes wrist. "No, Claude," she said crying. "Don't fight over me. I don't want him, I want you!" Claude smacked her across the face and got in fighting position. Rei started crying harder. "Claude, please! I'll do anything, just please don't fight!" Claude ignored her like she wasn't there. _

_"Ready... One... Two... Three... FIGHT!" Sebastian and Claude started running towards Rei. They pounded and pounded on her. Rei screamed for help, but all the crowd did was scream for harder. Rei screamed for Claude, for help, anything to get them away from her. Her body was aching all over. Suddenly it stopped. Rei opened her eyes to see Candy standing there._

_"You never should have left me," she said. Candy grabbed the sides of her face and pulled Rei's skin straight off her face. "You never should have left me alone. Now I'm dead, and so are you!" _

**Rei's Dream End**

Rei woke up with a start, her head resting on Claudes lap. She looked up at Claudes smiling face. It was the first time she saw him smile, and she was happy he was happy. "Rei," he said. "You were narrating everything. Do you really love me?" Rei nodded and held his hand. Rei slowly, but surely, got up and they kissed. Rei blushed as they did so. She couldn't feel anymore happy than she was at that moment.

Claude was called by a very annoyed Alois. He saw them kissing and stared at them in horror. He wanted Claude. "You-you traitor," he screamed. "I don't ever want to see you again!" Claude said, "Yes, your highness," and left, Rei in arms.

Alois stood there, not knowing what he had did. He had fired the only thing that cared enough about him to take care of him. He didn't know what was going to happen. He just wanted Claude back.


	7. Just a note :D

Hi, everybody! It's HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime! It's been a while since I just took a chapter to explain myself. Well, I love anime, and my favorite is Black Butler, or _Kuroshitsuji. _I love writing this and I really am trying to get Sebastian and Ciel together. It's school and everything confusing and takes me forever to get on and write so it may be a while. And my editor, my sister, takes a while to get on so I need you guys to be patient with me and her. We do our best and I would like to know if you like or not. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Alois stood there, not knowing what he had did. He had fired the only thing that cared enough about him to take care of him. He didn't know what was going to happen. He just wanted Claude back.

(#)

"What have I done?" Alois sobbed to himself. "Claude was supposed to be mine! All mine! And now I've gone and lost him! He's gone and that damned demon girl gets him all to herself! It's not fair! She stole him away from me!" Alois continued to cry, sitting alone in his room. "I'm so lonely without Claude.." he whispered.

(#)

There was a knock on the door. "Go see who it is," Ciel commanding Sebastian, seeming bored. "Yes, my lord," replied Sebastian. He opened the door and was surprised to find a tear-stained Alois at the door. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" cried Ciel. Alois began to cry again and collapsed to the ground at Ciel's feet. "I...I...I need your help..." he began. "Claude...Claude's all gone..I'm all alone...and..it's all my fault..." Ciel stood there, not sure what to do. Just command Sebastian to kill him, he thought. But something was causing him to feel bad for Alois.

Ciel sighed. "Fine, I'll help you," Ciel said, annoyed. Alois grabbed the side of Ciel's coat and pulled himself up. He hugged Ciel while crying into his shoulder. "Thank you," Alois said. Ciel decided to hug the Trancy boy this once, and he did. Alois cried softly in Ciel's neck. Alois didn't let go. Ciel was tired of the hugging, but didn't let go. He heard Alois's crying stop and felt his clench soften. Alois let go of Ciel but stayed close to him. "Where was the last time you saw Claude," Ciel asked, stepping back.

"I'll show you," Alois said and pulled Ciel's arm to his carriage. "Home," he said to the driver and laughed as the carriage drove off without them. Alois dragged Ciel by his arm all the way to the forest in front of Alois's home. He let go. "Here," he said as the carriage pulled up. Sebastian was behind Ciel to make sure he was okay. "I last saw him here, with that...that girl." Alois started to cry again. "He's.. he's gone," he said. "All because of me."

Alois fell to his knees again and cried harder. The lonely feeling came back inside him. He felt hurt, betrayed, and just wanted Claude back. Ciel turned away from the crying Alois at his feet. "No... Please don't leave me," Alois said, tugging at Ciel's pant leg. Ciel ignored him and said, "Sebastian this is an order." He pulled the eye patch away from his eye. Alois could see it start to glow purple. "Find Claude and bring him back!" Sebastian got on his knees and said, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian left to find a door to the demon world. Sebastian knew it would be the first place to go and cancel the seals. If they could.

(#)

Sebastian found a door easily. He opened it and walked I. Moments later he was in the demon world. He saw Rei and Claude standing at the desk near the front. Three people sat at the tables and ate in silence. The ones without lords. Eating souls kept in storage. "Please sign here and here," the demon at the desk said to Claude and Rei. She saw Sebastian approaching and secretly sprayed perfume on herself.

"Hello, Sebastian Michaelis," she said, blushing. "What may I help you with?"

"I'm here to stop them," Sebastian said, pointing at Claude and Rei. The girl looked a little upset. She was hoping he was here to cancel the contract with Ciel to stay there in the demon world with her. But that was a dream.

"Well, I'm sorry, but they just officially signed and are out of the contract. There seals are disappearing now," she said.

Claude smiled. He never had to serve that little brat again. He was happy. He held Rei's hand and dragged her. Sebastian could not go were they were going, so he had to persuade the demon at the desk to let him through. "Excuse me, Miss," he said, smiling. "I need to pass. Is there something you would like me to do to let me pass?" The girl thought, then said, "Kiss me."


	9. Chapter 9

Claude smiled. He never had to serve that little brat again. He was happy. He held Rei's hand and dragged her. Sebastian could not go were they were going, so he had to persuade the demon at the desk to let him through. "Excuse me, Miss," he said, smiling. "I need to pass. Is there something you would like me to do to let me pass?" The girl thought, then said, "Kiss me."

(#)

Sebastian had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He had always been popular in the demon world, at least among the females. "Is that all you want?" he asked the girl, and she nodded in response. "Alright," Sebastian said, trying not to sound as disgusted as he felt. He leaned down and kissed her. "Now. Let me through," he demanded. The girl blushed and immediately let him through. He grabbed Claude's wrist and pulled him to the desk. "Thank you," he said, pulling Claude along to the exit.

Claude tried to fight him off, but was having trouble. Sebastian pulled the demon all the way to the Trancy Manor and threw him at Alois. "Should I get the carriage, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head, not wanting to stay with the Trancy boy any longer. He was still a little shaky from what Alois had said. They left promptly, leaving Alois on top of Claude, smacking and kicking him.

**Later That Night**

Ciel settled onto his bed, and stared at Sebastian sleepily. He had spent the day on his feet, and the workers at the mansion had broken everything. He had ordered Sebastian to clean the mess up, while he stood in the doorway. "Goodnight, my lord," Sebastian said, knocking Ciel out of his daydream. Sebastian had turned out the light, and the only thing that conducted light was the candle Sebastian was holding.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," Ciel said and turned away from the demon. He watched the light on the walls move and disappear out the door. Ciel could finally get some sleep, now. If only he knew what was coming, he would've kept Sebastian in his room.

**Ciel's Dream**

_"Sebastian this is an order." He pulled the eye patch away from his eye. "Find Claude and bring him back!" Sebastian got on his knees and said, "Yes, my lord."_

_After Sebastian left, Ciel turned to Alois. Alois glanced up at Ciel and had a devious smile. He tackled Ciel and whispered in his ear, "Ciel, you wanted this didn't you? You're as naughty as Claude." He pulled away and laughed. Ciel had the look of horror n his face. He hated the Trancy boy, but loved being so close to him. It made him scared. _

_They stayed like that for a few minutes, Alois laughing like a manic on his chest. The closer he got, the more Ciel wanted Alois to kiss him. Then, suddenly, Alois stopped laughing and planted a kiss on Ciel's lips. Ciel loved it, but it lasted only mere moments. Then Alois un strapped his top buttons. Ciel started to sweat. He wanted the Trancy boy off. _

_Suddenly, Ciel was lifted by the ground with Alois still on top of him. "Good, boy," Alois said and planted one last kiss on the lips._

**Dream End**

Ciel woke sweating in a strange room. He tried to move his arms, but they were chained. So were his feet and legs. The only light was a candle in the corner and a small window. Ciel could see it was dark. Sebastian would be making breakfast and cleaning the manor at this time. He had no idea Ciel was gone from the comfort of his bed and chained to a stone bed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ciel was hit by a wave of cold, and he enjoyed it. But then he saw the people that had walked in. He felt scared. He didn't want to know what they were going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ciel was hit by a wave of cold, and he enjoyed it. But then he saw the people that had walked in. He felt scared. He didn't want to know what they were going to do.

(#)

Standing there was Alois and Claude, staring at Ciel. "So, you have finally awakened, my love," Alois cried and ran over to Ciel. He planted a kiss on his lips that sent tingles down his spine. Claude looked un-amused as he stood at the door. Alois stayed by Ciel and laughed. "Claude, you naughty boy, you want to watch, don't you," he said and laughed. "Should we let him stay, my love," Alois whispered in Ciel ear.

Ciel looked at Alois angrily and said, "Why don't you leave?" Alois laughed and planted another kiss on his lips. He pulled away and smiled.

"Because I know you love me," Alois said and motioned Claude to leave.

(#)

Sebastian stood in Ciel's doorway, alarmed. Ciel was not lying his cute head on his pillow. _I'm sorry, my lord. I shouldn't have thought that, _Sebastian thought. _But he really is- No time to think I must ask master where he is. _Sebastian remembered how to talk to Ciel through his mind and said, "My lord, what are my orders?"

(#)

Alois was in the middle of kissing Ciel when he heard Sebastian's voice. "My lord, what are my orders," he plainly asked. Ciel looked nervous to talk to Sebastian when Alois was kissing him, but he decided to anyway. "Sebastian, this is an order. Save me! I'm tired of kissing this Trancy boy."

(#)

Sebastian felt a tang of pain when he heard Alois was kissing his master. Sebastian wanted to kiss him, and was angry. His eyes glowed more than ever. Sebastian would kill Alois no matter what happened. Then, he would kiss Ciel himself, and make Ciel know there meant to be. But that was a lie. Sebastian was just another butler who had fallen madly in love with their master. Sebastian never knew he was gay, but he knew now, and planned to show that part to Ciel.

_But all he said was save me, but I don't know where. Master, I will search days for you, weeks even, to bring you back to this old, dusty place. It's where you belong, _Sebastian thought and leapt into the night. But he didn't know where Ciel was and never would.

(#)

Days past as Ciel lied on the stone bed. His hands had went numb after the first night, and the tingling feeling kept getting worse. Ciel would drift to sleep, hoping he would wake in the comfort of his bed. One day, as he was sleeping, he woke with a _thud _and opened his eyes. To his relief he was unchained and there was food. There was a small note saying;

_My love,_

_I can't let you starve. That would be very bad. Your pathetic butler has been trying to find you, and with no luck. Happily, you will stay with me, and I know you want that._

_XOXOXO_

_Love you,_

_Alois, your boyfriend_

Ciel thought he almost puked, but all it only was a gulp. "I'm not your boyfriend," said Ciel and ate. He hadn't eaten for days and this was delicious.


	11. Chapter 11

**In Story Author Note**

Hello. Sorry for the very short chapters. I'll try to make this one extra long.

* * *

Ciel was later allowed to walk into the small room after a week unchained. It was his private bathroom. Ciel had forgotten about going to the bathroom after staring at the window for hours, hoping Sebastian would break in. After Ciel went to the bathroom, Ciel saw a book on the floor labeled, 'Bewildered Butler by Alois Trancy.' Ciel rolled his eyes and picked up the book. He opened it and read the first few paragraphs.

'_I'm a little boy who's madly in love. So I decided to steal my love. But he has a demon butler named Carlos. Carlos is so mean. He punches and kicks me. But I know Carlos leaves my love in bed alone. So I decided to steal him after he fell asleep. He was cute as I picked him up off his bed, the blankets falling softly by his sides and on the bed, like snowflakes. I left the window I came in and went home, my love in arms._

_By the time Carlos had seen my love was gone,, it was to late. I had already taken him to my home and tied him to a stone in my room. He started to run around the world, trying to find my love and plead he loved him more than me. But it was to late. I already had him. He can never have him.'_

Ciel stopped reading. He closed the book and threw it across the room. "Alois," he screamed. "I don't want to read your blasted book. I want out." Ciel's words echoed through the room. He never had shouted so loudly. Except that one time. He shivered, remembering it. Ciel heard a slam of the door and lock. Ciel turned to find Alois going to pick up is book.

"You shouldn't throw my art," Alois said. He picked up the book and said, "And after I was deciding to give you a small think of hay for a bed." He dropped the book and walked slowly to Ciel. He pushed against the wall as much as he could. Alois walked up to him and pointed his mouth to Ciel's ear. "I won't forgive you unless you kiss me," Alois cooed and his mouth turned into a small smile.

A part of Ciel wanted to kiss him, but the other said no. _Why would you ever want to kiss the Trancy boy? Do you want to disgrace the Phantomhive household,_ Ciel argued with himself. But the wanting to kiss side won. Ciel grabbed Alois by his sides and kissed Alois, pulling him close. He pulled away. "Your right, I do love you," he said and kissed him again. Alois held a devoice smile while kissing him back.

(#)

Ciel lied on his new hay bed after kissing Alois and sighed. Never in a thousand years would he ever guessed he loved the Trancy boy. He turned to the wall and poked at a small hole in the wall. Ciel could feel a small hand caressing his sides and he knew it was Alois. Usually, he would have screamed and kicked him off, but he was okay with it. He was still surprised by the fact that Alois, who had once seemed annoying and stupid, could change so quickly. Ciel recalled everything he loved about Alois.

_What do I love about him_, he asked himself. _Well, his smile, his small kisses, his hair, his comments, how he chased me even though I hated him at a time... Well, bloody hell! That's why I could never kill him! I loved him and my body knew, but my mind never wanted to accept that fate._ Ciel drifted off to sleep, thinking about Alois all the time until he did. And he had a dream.

**Another One of Ciel's Dreams**

_I was lying in bed, kissing the one I hated. Or did I hate him? My mind was jumbled. Suddenly, a hand I know way to much pushed me on my side. I could feel Sebastian's presence but was confused how he had found me. I was underground, with the one I loved more than him. Or someone I hated. I was so confused. Everything was a blur. I hadn't noticed I was crying. And calling for help. _

_"Alois! Alois! Alois," was all I could say. Like all I wanted to say. Like all I was built to say. Alois heard my cries for help, saw my frantic kicks and punches to get Sebastian off of me. Alois stood up. _

_"Sebastian," he said. "If you do not hear your masters screams, he is calling for me. He seems he doesn't want you. You are nothing to him right now. Now, get off of him." Sebastian let me go, and I ran to Alois. I cuddled his sides. He was very warming. Like a mother. And a father. And a lover. I cuddled closer. I could see Sebastian hear my voice._

_"Sebastian, I demand you get out of my site! I hate you! I want Alois," I screamed in his mind. He had a look of horror and said one more thing before he left. _

_"Ciel Phantomhive. Think about your mother and father. Think of how they died in a fire. I killed them and was planning to kill you to. But I grew attached. But don't worry. I will kill you someday. Just wait," he said and left me with Alois, alone in the room. Alone again. Finally. I looked up and kissed him. _

_"Don't worry my love," he said. "I will never leave you like he did." _

**Another One of Ciel's Dream End**

Ciel woke in the pile of hay, Alois standing hesitantly above him. He smiled when he knew Ciel was okay.

* * *

Rei sat, waiting for Claude to come back. She had long talks with Kat, who never was called. One day, Kat and her had a long discussion about Claude.

"Are you still waiting for him," she asked. Rei nodded. "Why do you wait. He made another seal with the same boy. Everything is back to normal. I don't understand why you wait."

Rei looked Kat in the eye. "I wait for Claude because I love him. He loves me. We ran away from our masters and now should be happy together. But no. Sebastian had to steal my one and only true love and I want him back. I can't leave to get him. He can't leave to get me. Now I'm alone here with you and that crazy lady madly in love with Sebastian." She motioned to the desk were the clerk sat tracing a heart over a picture of Sebastian with her fingertip.

Kat was wide eyed. "How do you feel the feeling, 'love?' We are demons. We don't feel anything but hatred and hunger and power. We can not feel love. Demons never had been able to feel love. Except Miss. Lover over there." She rolled her eyes.

"Kat, you will never understand my love for Claude. Our love is the only bond we still have. And I love that bond. And I love Claude. Now, Kat, you haven't ever left here. My love is as hot as magma. As hot as anything. As brilliant as the sun and sea. I love Claude and you will never understand," Rei screamed. "Kat, you worthless demon, will never understand the emotion, 'love.' You live here, were there is no feeling! I lived around humans, and I know humans have thousands of emotions. I know them all and feel them all. And it happens love is the one true emotion I understand. I truly love Claude!" Rei stomped away from Kat, her face flustered.

Rei hated Kat, and would never forgive her for what she caused. Rei ran, crying, to the door. She would find Claude no matter what. No matter what. And she was going to find him and bring him back. Because she loved him and wanted him to come home. And no one was going to stop her.

* * *

Claude sat in a small room, thinking. It was the room outside the dungeon Ciel was in. Alois sat by his side, talking. "And he said he loved me, Claude, he did! Hey, are you listening to me," Alois asked and kicked Claude on the leg.

"Yes, your highness. It just doesn't make sense. How can a boy who hated you so much love you now?" Alois shock his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Love can sprout anywhere, even between demons," a voice behind him said. Claude spun, to see Rei standing there with blood on her hand.

"R-R-Rei, what's with the blood," Claude asked. "You never seemed violent before."

"Oh, this," Rei said, pointed at the blood, and laughed. "Oh, after the demon at the desk didn't let me through, I easily smashed her head till she told me. But anything for you, love." Alois looked at Rei angrily. "What are you doing here," he hissed. "You can't have my Claude, he's mine again."

Claude laughed. "Alois Trancy, you are stupid. You see, I'm not yours. I never granted you a seal. So, I can leave. I just hated being dragged by that _Sebastian." _Claude said Sebastian with so much hatred that it sent shivers down Alois's back. Alois started to cry again.

"So, you- you never were mine again?! Whatever! I least I have Ciel," Alois screamed and ran to the dungeon door. He pulled it open and ran to Ciel. Claude smiled and left, hand in hand with Rei.

* * *

_I love you, Rei. Don't think that will ever change,_ Claude said, drifting into a sleep. The first time in years. He held Rei's hand and slept. It was comfortable, unlike in the Trancy mansion.

* * *

**End Authors Note**

I hope this chapter was long enough. I'm trying. :D

Bye,

HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime/Mary


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note **

Hello, everybody! I was going to end the story here, but I don't think I should. I want to know what happens next and I'm the writer! XD Anyway, I should shut up and write, so here you go.

* * *

Ciel headed into town without Alois. He was given a mysterious letter, but he decided not to tell Alois. He would try to stop him from going. But he had to. Ciel reread the letter as he stepped out of the carriage. "You may leave. I'll be her for a while." Ciel motioned for the carriage driver to leave. Ciel reread it again before heading into the bustling townsfolk.

**Ciel Phantomhive**

**You must meet me at the antique store in the town on September 23. If you don't, I'll kill Alois and torture you. I'll be wearing a long coat that covers my face and a black top hat. In till then, you can't tell anyone. **

* * *

Ciel walked into the antique store and stared at the people, looking for the man. He was far off in the corner, hiding from all the people. Ciel slipped behind the people and got to the man. "Hello," Ciel said confidently. A smirk appeared on the mans face. He motioned for Ciel to follow him. Ciel did and found himself at a carriage. The man shoved him inside and got in himself.

"Drive," the man ordered. Ciel could feel the carriage start. Ciel could remember hearing that voice, but couldn't place it. "I'm sorry, Ciel, but I can't be with that boy anymore," the man said and pulled the outfit off. Ciel held a surprised look on his face. 'Claude' Ciel mouthed. "Yes it's me. I need your help. They say I need to make a seal. I can't with Rei or Alois. May you please hold me seal for 2 days in till I can cancel it?"

Ciel felt surprised, but said, "Okay." Suddenly, the carriage stopped.

"Ciel, I need your chest," Claude said. Ciel rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt up.

* * *

Ciel opened the door to the Trancy manor. "I'm home," he called and Alois ran down the steps. "Ciel," he cried and jumped into Ciel's outstretched arms. They embraced each other and let go. "I thought you'd never come home," Alois said.

"And leave you like that Claude," Ciel said. "Never." Alois smiled and pushed Ciel's hair from his eyes.

"Ciel, why do you still were that silly eye patch? Isn't Sebastian's seal gone from your eye?" Alois asked. Ciel pulled the eye patch away from his eyes to show the glowing seal. "Ciel! Sebastian is near. We must hide so he doesn't find you!" Ciel nodded and followed Alois to were he was held before he fell for Alois. "You have to stay here, he can't find you." Ciel nodded and walked into the dungeon.

"See you when he leaves," Ciel said and kissed Alois on the cheek.

* * *

Sebastian crushed the front door and heard nothing. "Alois," he cried. "I know you have my lord!" Alois walked into the room, pouting.

"You really blame me for taking him? I just want Claude back. I'm so lonely," Alois cried. _I really hope this works. I can't show him Ciel his hiding from him, _Alois thought, still crying.

"You're the only one who could take a boy my lords age and hide him so easily," Sebastian said. He pulled his glove off, revealing the seal that bound them together. "Besides, this is glowing. My lord is near."

'Sebastian!' Sebastian could hear Ciel's desperate cries for help. 'Were are you?! I'm so scared! No! Stay away! Stay away, Ronald!" Sebastian knew Alois couldn'y have taken Ciel if he was crying for help and Alois was crying in front of him. "I'm sorry, Alois. I've mistaken you for someone else." Sebastian turned and ran out the door. Alois wiped away his fake tears and laughed.

"He'll always be mine, filthy demon," Alois said and laughed. He got up and walked down to the dungeon.

"Alois," Ciel said when he got down to dungeon. "You look like Sebastian hit you." Alois could tell Ciel was really concerned for him. Alois shook his head and Ciel smiled. "Good," he said. "Now when can I get out of this bloody dungeon?" Alois shrugged.

"Not now," Alois said and frowned. "Why? Do you want Sebastian to find you?" Alois started to cry and fell to his knees. _Great, _Ciel thought. _Now you've made him cry. _Ciel kneeled down in front of Alois.

"Of course not," Ciel said. Alois looked up. Ciel wiped a tear from Alois's face. "I promise you, I don't want Sebastian to find me." Alois smiled and hugged Ciel.

"I love you, Ciel," Alois said.

"I love you, too," Ciel said and hugged Alois back.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Alois bounded down the steps to the dungeon. "Cieeeeeeel," he called and threw open the dungeon door. It hit the wall with a _bang! _Alois saw Ciel sleeping on the hay he had set out for him. "Cieeeeeeel, waaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuup," Alois said. Ciel yawned and turned over to look at Alois.

"Alois, be quiet," Ciel said and sat up. Alois plopped on the hay next to Ciel and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry," Alois said. Ciel kissed Alois back on the cheek.

"Apology accepted," Ciel whispered in his ear. Then, Alois remembered why he had come down the steps. He looked at Ciel's eye and the pentagon wasn't glowing.

"You can come upstairs, now," Alois said and stood up. Alois felt something pull him back down. When he turned, he saw Ciel holding him down.

* * *

**4 Days Later**

Ciel woke up with wind running through his hair. "Alois, did you open the windows," Ciel mumbled.

"My lord, I'm not Alois," a voice said. Ciel opened his eyes and saw a devilish smile.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said. He was already on the ground and launching them in the air again.

"Sebastian, how did you find me?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian set Ciel on a bench when he landed.

"My lord, did you not want me to find you," Sebastian asked. Ciel didn't answer. He wanted and answer to his first question. "My lord, I found you quite easily. As I approached Mr. Ronald Trancy's home, my pentagon lite, and I knew you were inn there. I searched the hoe, and when I found you, I toke you."

Ciel shook his head. "Take me back. It's an order," Ciel said. Sebastian looked confused, but agreed.

* * *

"Now leave me alone! Its an order," Ciel said and walked into the house, leaving Sebastian alone.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

My lord left me standing in front of a home of an enemy. The, something hit me. What if they aren't enemies? What if I am? Then I felt someone's presence. I opened my eyes to see Grell approaching me. I got hot all over out of anger. My eyes were flaming red. "Oh, Baaaaasie! Grell's here!" he called to me. I looked at him and he backed away. "Bassie, what's wrong?"

"Grell, stay away from me," I said, pulling knives and forks from my jacket. I knew what was happening. I was gaining my true form. But why?

* * *

Ciel sat upstairs on the window seat and watched the fight go down. He had summoned Sebastian's true form when he sat down and knew Grell was coming. He laughed as Sebastian grew wings. "He thinks he's going into his true form out of anger and jealous," Ciel said aloud to nobody. He laughed again.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped. He pulled his gaze away from the fight to see who had scared him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The person had blond hair and green eyes. He was tall and slender. He was very pale and his face looked like a circle. "Ronald," Ciel said, surprised. The man nodded.

"When Alois told me you were sitting here and ignoring me, I came to see why," Ronald said and looked over Ciel's shoulder. He frowned. "You were watching a fight?" Ciel nodded and smiled.

"Yes, of course. My butler is having a fight with a reaper," Ciel said. Ciel turned to look back at the fight. He scowled. "The fight ended so quick," he said and jumped to the floor. Ronald grabbed his shoulder.

Ciel looked at Ronald's hand. It was pale, almost ghostly. "Your not leaving just yet," Ronald said, anger creeping in his voice. The door slammed shut and locked, and Ciel knew he was trapped.

* * *

**Alois's POV**

I watched as Ciel ran up the steps. I walked up the stairs and heard Ciel scramble up on the window seat in our room. I walked into the room and said, "Cieeeeeeel." It always got his attention, or it did. I felt the tears form in my eyes. I ran down the steps to Uncle Ronald. "Uncle Ronald," I said, starting to cry. "Ciel is ignoring me."

"Let me see," Ronald said and started up the stairs. About two minutes later, I heard a door slam and I jumped. What was Uncle Ronald doing to him?

* * *

**Authors Note**

Sorry to end this chapter so short. I love these cliffhangers. But don't worry. I'll start the next chapter after posting this one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ronald's POV**

I wanted to ask this Ciel Phantomhive some questions. I had heard of his company and position of the queens ex guard dog. But he passed a line none crosses: hurting my grandson. So, I went to talk to him. And show him to never mess with the Trancy name. But when I got up there, my anger got the best of me. I showed him my real side. And when I change, it take something huge to bring me back.

"You never mess with the Trancy name," I growled. Ciel looked terrified. I felt satisfied. But, my ghost side said no. That I wanted more. That Ciel had to know _for sure_ to never mess with the Trancy name.

I tightened my grip on Ciel's shoulder. "I hate you, Ciel Phantomhive. You have hurt my grandson and disgraced the Trancy name. Now die!"

* * *

**Alois's POV**

"I hate you, Ciel Phantomhive. You have hurt my grandson and disgraced the Trancy name. Now die!" I heard Uncle Ronald scream. I ran to the door.

"No! Uncle Ronald! Don't!" I screamed and started pounding on the door. "Uncle Ronald, if you kill Ciel, I'll commit suicide!"

Why did I say that? I'm messing with life and death!

* * *

Ronald let Ciel go and collapsed to the ground. The door unlocked and Alois burst in. "Ciel," he cried. Alois was _actually_ crying. His face was red and tears were smeared across his face. He was sniffling and his hair was sticking to his face from the tears. "I was so scared. I thought he killed you." Alois staggered over to Ciel and collapsed into his arms.

"Alois," Ciel said and slowly went down to the ground. Ciel lied Alois's head on his lap. He wiped away Alois's tear stained face. Ciel could hear Alois's snores. "Sleep well," he said and kissed Alois's forehead.

* * *

Alois woke up with a headache. He saw Ciel looking at him like Claude used to. He felt the emptiness in his heart. "Good Morning," Ciel said and smiled.

"C-Ciel. W-What happened?" Alois asked. Ciel looked at the ceiling.

"Well, Ronald was out _cold. _Then, you were. I just moved you here, and Ronald to the living room. He's still out. I thought he was bloody dead!" Alois sat up.

"Is he dead?" he asked. Ciel shook his head.

"Ronald is fine," he said and sighed. "Alois, we need to leave. Sebastian has found me. We _need_ to go_." _Alois looked at Ciel.

"How did he find you? I thought- I thought- Don't leave me Ciel," Alois cried. Ciel pulled Alois close and comforted him.

"I won't leave you, Alois. I promise," Ciel said.

* * *

**Authors Questions**

1. Too short?

2. Story Idea?

3. Anything else?

Tell me in comments below! (Pewdiepie reference) Anyway, still confused what to do with Ronald.

A. Should he die?

B. Go after Ciel again?

C. Should they leave before Ronald wakes up?

DANG IT! Stop reading this and comment! -_-


	15. Chapter 15

**Ronald's POV**

I woke up in and odd way. I was sleeping soundly, when I heard arguing and a loud scream, like a scream when someone was dyeing. I sat up and looked around for the reason for the screaming. I only found a ghost. "Hello, Ronald. Haven't seen you in years. More like, haven't tried to kill you in years. Look down," it said evilly. I looked down and saw a chainsaw through my stomach. My body was dissolving.

"Rei," I hissed and fell down. I was going to return to the ghost realm. I was dying again. "I'll be back." It laughed.

"No you won't," it said, and I lost my vision. I was going through the portal. I wouldn't-or couldn't- be back in till 4 years passed.

**Ciel's POV**

It had been a couple weeks since Alois and I had left Ronald. I loved leaving that bloody place. It was a small home in a desert. He lived alone most of the time, because Ronald himself is a ghost. Most other people made him change into his ghost form, but Alois didn't.

I heard me scream myself awake. My heart was thumping and my palms were sweaty. I knew why I was screaming. I've had been having the same dream since we left. I remember everything. Every bloody detail.

After washing up, I ate something for breakfast the triplets had made. They weren't talkative, but today Thompson made an odd comment. "Ciel is much nicer than the master," he said and walked away, the other two whispering to each other.

It didn't take me very long to find out what Thompson had meant. Thompson thought I'm better and nicer than Alois. Much better. I sighed. _Your wrong, Thompson, _I thought. _I'm not better than Alois. I'm as bad. But I don't show it. _I looked at the clouds passing by as my whole body went numb. I didn't ask myself what it was. Claude was taking our temporary contract away. I was fine with that. He wasn't the one I wanted, anyway.

* * *

**Claude's POV**

I stood at the desk impatiently. I had been counting the days in till I could see Rei again. Since I had made a contract with Ciel, I wasn't allowed in the room with my love. I had to stay in contract for a week, in demon time, which is a long time. Because one day in the demon realm is a week in the human realm. I had to spend seven weeks without Rei in the human realm. I had no idea were to stay, so I rented a room in a dumpy hotel and stayed there. I didn't eat anything, just sat in the room and thought and watched TV. Altogether, it would have been better with Rei.

Finally, I was let in the room. I walked in and only saw Kat sitting at a table. I walked over to her and sat down. "Where's Rei?" I asked. Kat pointed toward the door. "She left?" Kat nodded and put her head on her hands.

"She left 3 days ago. I t was a random emergency," she said. "It's been lonely with out her," Kat said sadly.

"Where did she go?" I asked. Kat shrugged.

"All the announcements said was 'Rei Starner report to the desk. It's an emergency. If you don't come, a precious soul will be lost.' She got up and walked away." Kat sighed. "I really miss her."


	16. Chapter 16

**Rei's POV**

Sebastian looked at me angrily. "What do you want," he asked, his red eyes flaring at me. I closed my eyes, counted to 3, then opened then again and smiled. His eyes had stopped flaring and Grell was tackling him. But I still needed to do something.

I opened the door a crack and stepped back. I snapped my fingers and changed into a cat. I scampered over to the door and slipped in. My acute hearing knew he was about to attack Ciel. I ran up the stairs before Alois. I slipped in the small room and hide.

When Alois pounded on the door, I knew it was time. I toke the potion and sneaked over to Ronald. _Sorry, old friend, _I thought, pouring the potion on his foot. I hide again, and everything happened in a snap. Ronald fell to the floor, the door unlocked, Alois burst in, and then I left.

* * *

**Grell's POV (My favorite part in this chapter)**

I tackled my Bassie when I knew he was done attacking. I tried to kiss him when he kicked me in the face. "Honestly, Grell," he said in his sexy voice of his. "Why do you ever try?"

I looked at him and said, "Bassie, why would you do that to a lady?" People think I'm a man, but really I'm a lady. I walked over to him and hugged myself. I quickly toke a picture with my hidden camera. He frowned. He kicked me again but this time I went flying.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Sorry, but I need to go back to the third person POV with Ciel and Alois moving into a new home. So, except that.


	17. Chapter 17

"We need to move here," Alois insisted. "It's perfect! It's underground, in the woods, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and it's own television! It's like an amazing bomb shelter!" Ciel sighed. _That's because it is a bomb shelter, _he thought. Alois looked at the agent they had followed around all day. "We'll go talk about it," Alois said and grabbed Ciel on the wrist. "Let's go!" He pulled Ciel over to the carriage and put his hands on his hips. "Why are you being such a party-pooper?" Ciel sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We can move here," Ciel said and readjusted the bag on his shoulder. Alois squealed. "I'll go tell him." Ciel walked over to the agent and said. "We'll take it." He toke Ұ2.000 out of his bag. The agent smiled, toke the money, and ran away before he could ever change his mind.

* * *

After they officially moved in, the triplets made something to eat. Hannah stood there, staring intently at Ciel. Ciel and Alois watched television in till Ciel said, "Alois, I'm retiring for the night." Alois nodded and motioned for the triplets to sit and watch with him. They looked surprised, but obeyed.

After a couple of hours, the triplets noticed that Alois was sleeping. Thompson picked Alois up and carried Alois to his room. He lied him down and looked over at Ceil. He sighed. _Young highness, _Thompson thought, _Ciel is an amazing boy. Why would he ever chose you? _Thompson walked out, shaking is head. _Why would Ciel ever chose a brat like yourself, young highness?_

* * *

Alois woke up in his new bedroom. _How did I get here? _Alois asked himself. He looked around and admired the room. It was the second largest in the house, the first going to the triplets. The bed was pressed against the right side of the door, in the corner. A table was pushed on the wall on Ciel's side. It had a few pictures of Alois and Ciel, and also a lamp. A dresser was on the other side of the room. A door leading to the bathroom was in the middle of the wall. The wall and ceiling was made out of a brown metal. The floor was a sea green carpet.

Alois looked over at Ciel. "I love you," he said.

* * *

**Ciel's Dream**

Ciel's eyes looked warily over the almost naked Alois in front of him. He was chained up again against the cold, hard stone. The stone was much bumper than he had remembered. Alois toke a step closer to Ciel. "Ciel," Alois said, dreamily. "Such a perfect name for a perfect boy." Alois toke another step shaky step towards Ciel. It was like he was drunk, but Ciel knew better. Alois was only 14 years old.

"A-Alois, why?" Ciel asked shakily. "Why me? What about Candy?" Alois laughed.

"Why? Candy is boring. Uninteresting. You have much to give. Plus, I love you," he said and laughed. "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. You have much to learn. Triplets!" The triplets walked in, Thompson held something in his hands.

"Young highness, teach him a lesson! Ciel is a stupid boy!" Alois toke the thing and Ciel could finally tell it was a whip. Alois whipped Thompson and looked at him angrily.

"Never speak his perfect name again! You are too inferior to speak his name," Alois said angrily to Thompson. The triplets left in fear of getting whipped by Alois.

**Dream End**

Ciel woke up and looked around the room. Alois was nowhere to be seen, but the smell of pancakes lead Ciel out of bed. _Sebastian never made pancakes, _Ciel thought and walked to the kitchen door. He overheard Alois ordering them. "Make the best pancakes you've ever made! Ciel has never eaten pancakes, and I plan for him to love them on the first bite," Alois said stamped his foot. "Fast, fast, fast! He'll be up any minute!" Ciel walked away before he could be seen. He walked over to his new study, and started to open the door. A hand tightly gripped his shoulder.

"Your coming with me," a voice said. Ciel was pushed against the door, and it pushed open. Ciel landed on the floor with a _thud _and was dragged across the floor. He heard the door slam and he turned.

"N-No, not you," he said. The person smiled and you could see the shark teeth. "B-But I-" Suddenly, Ciel couldn't move a muscle. **He was paralyzed!**


End file.
